Wedding Night
by xXDemon-TwinXx
Summary: LeeTen oneshot. Warning! this contains Lemon!


I think this site need some more LeeTen stories! Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Art by me.

Tenten was on the bed. It had been a long day, their wedding day to be exact. She was still in her wedding dress and Lee had wandered off to the bathroom. She took off her shoes and tossed them to the side of the bed.

She began to feel nervous. She knew what was supposed to happen tonight. She wondered if she was going to be good enough to meet Lee's expectations. Not that Lee had had any lovers before, but she knew he had a vivid imagination.

Lee was like no other man she had dated before. He was interested in her and not in having sex with her. Tenten had been the one to admit that she thought about sleeping with Lee, and Lee had smiled and said to her that he wanted to be married to her first.

And here they were, just a few short moments before they would finally become one as husband and wife.

Tenten: "_Lee are you done in there soon? I need your help with the dress. I can't get it off by myself_." She asked.

Lee: "_yeah just a sec honey"_ he called from the bathroom.

A few moments passed and Lee finally excited the bathroom, wearing only his boxers. Tenten blushed and looked him up and down. She slowly let a hand run down his abs, making him shiver.

Tenten: "_unzip me please?"_ she said and turned her back to him.

Lee's heart skipped a beat as he reached for her zipper and slowly zipped it all the way down. She turned to face him and her movements made the dress fall to the floor. Tenten was left standing in a small bra and thong. Lee had picked it out just a few weeks before the wedding, and had made it very clear that he was eager to see her in the sexy outfit when he had presented it to her.

Tenten: "_so what do you think?"_ she asked and blushed.

Lee: "_I have never seen anything so sexy before in my life"_ he stated and kissed her passionately while his hands roamed her almost naked body.

Tenten let out a small moan as she pulled him closer to her. She had wanted this for so long, and had imagined what it would be like over and over in her head.

She felt Lee's hands slide down to her butt and pushing her against him. He breathed harder into her ear and kissed her neck.

Tenten pushed Lee down on the bed and smirked.

Tenten: "_your ninja skills aren't what they used to be"_ she giggled at kissed him on the lips.

Lee: "_I can't help but let my guard down around you… you should know that by now"_ he said and quickly had his hands on her butt again.

Tenten smirked once again and let down her hair and shook her head making her hair fall down to its natural position. The movement made Lee blush bright red and let out a moan. As Tenten heard this, she looked at him and smiled.

Tenten: "_you like that huh?"_ she stated and moved her hips against his groin.

Lee: "_ahh… Tenten… I'm… ah getting hard!"_ Lee moaned and had a firm grip on her butt.

Tenten: "_well that's the whole point isn't it?"_ she said and moved her hips faster against him.

Tenten could feel him harden underneath her and she bit her lower lip. His erection was rubbing against her and she could feel herself get more and more excited. She kissed his chest and trailed kissed all the way down to his bellybutton. She licked around it making Lee shiver.

Tenten looked at Lee's boxers. His erection was standing up straight the best it could, making his boxers look like a tent.

Without hesitation Tenten removed his boxers, and looked at it for a second before putting it in her mouth.

Lee: "uh Tenten what are you… OH MY GOD!" Lee moaned and tried his hardest not to thrust. "oh Tenten… ah it feels… aaaah so good" he moaned louder and put one hand on her head and used the other to hold her hair back so he could get a better look at what she was doing.

Tenten licked his member up and down, making her moves faster and harder. Lee's moans made her even more excited and without even thinking about it she started to touch herself.

Lee: "_Tenten I want you! NOW!" _in one swift move Lee had flipped Tenten onto her back and he was now hovering over her looking lustfully at her in her sexy underwear.

Lee gave her a kiss full of lust and love. He pressed himself down on her rubbing his erection against the thin fabric of her thong, right at her entrance. His actions made her moan and she wrapped her legs around him.

Lee pulled down her bra and blushed at the sight of her bare chest. He kissed her chest gently and massaged her boobs with both hands.

Lee: "_your boobs are so soft… and your nipples are already hard."_ He said and licked one nipple and played with the other one between two of his fingers.

Tenten: "_aahh … Lee mmh!"_ she moaned, not being able to finds the words to describe her pleasure.

Lee removed her bra completely and quickly returned kissing her chest. Tenten was quivering with pleasure and tried her hardest to rub herself against Lee's erection. Lee smirked at his newly found power over her and decided to tease her a bit more.

Tenten: "_Lee… please mmhh… I want you"_ she begged and forcefully tried to pull him closer.

Lee: "_not yet…" _he simply said and continued to kiss and fondle her breasts.

Feeling frisky Lee started to slowly run a hand down Tenten's panties. He felt that she was already wet. He found her sensitive spot and rubbed it with his thumb.

Tenten: "_AAHH..!. Lee please!"_ she begged and moaned even louder than before.

Lee: "_you want it that bad Tenten? You're already soaking wet…"_ he said teasingly and inserted a finger inside of her.

Tenten: "_yes I want it…! Please Lee… mmh aahh! I want you inside of me!"_ she begged almost desperately.

Lee: "_I'm already inside of you…"_ he smirked and moved his finger back and forth.

Tenten threw her head back in pleasure and moaned loudly. Lee could feel himself get even harder if that was even possible. He leaned down and bit her ear sexually. At this point Tenten couldn't help herself any longer and she ripped of her panties and once again wrapped her legs around Lee.

Lee took the hint and kissed her passionately on the lips and slowly entered her. Tenten whimpered slightly and his size was too big for her.

Lee: "_I love you…"_ he said and kissed her gently before pushing himself further into her.

Tenten quickly got adjusted to his size and signalled that she wanted Lee to move faster. Lee got the hint and moved faster and deeper into her making their bodies clash together. They both moaned and moved with in the same rhythm.

Tenten: "_Ah Lee harder!"_ she yelled and arched her back.

Lee nodded and made his thrusts harder making Tenten scream out in ecstasy. Lee grunted as he felt her tighten around his member.

Wanting to please her as much as possible Lee made his thrusts faster and moved with violent speed.

Tenten: "_AAHH LEE!" _she screamed as the orgasm took over her body.

Tenten's body relaxed as she breathed heavily. Lee looked her in the eyes and kissed her while still moving slowly in and out of her. Lee could feel that her body was still sensitive so he made sure not to move too hard or fast.

Soon enough Tenten wanted more and she flipped Lee on his back and saddled him. She moved her hips up, down, back and forth on his member while looking at him playfully. Lee relaxed and let Tenten please him. He looked at her face, it was full of lust and pleasure. Her chest was bouncing up and down and he couldn't help but to cup and play with them. Tenten moaned and closed her eyes enjoying his touch.

Lee grabbed a hold of her hips and pressed her harder down on his erection while thrusting his hips forward.

Lee: "_ahh yeah! Take it all in baby… aaahh yes!"_ he moaned and made sure every inch was inside of her.

Tenten: "_aah...! Lee you're so deep inside of me! _She moaned and felt herself tighten again.

Lee: "_not yet baby…hold on for me!" _he grunted and moved her faster and harder down on his member.

Tenten moved with his thrusts making them clash together as hard as possible. Lee could feel he was getting closer to his limit and quickly flipped Tenten down on all fours and entered her doggy-style. This gave him more room to thrust with force. Tenten's arms gave in and she was now only held up by her knees and Lee's firm grip on her hips.

Lee moved faster. The bed hammered against the wall in rhythm with his thrusts.

Lee: "_Aah baby I'm so close!" _he moaned and hammered himself deeper into her.

Tenten moaned louder and louder and she felt another orgasm coming. She got on her back again and pulled Lee down to her face and moaned in his ear.

Tenten: "_Lee… aah please… cum… inside of me!" _she moaned and moved her hips against him.

Lee nodded and continued his thrusts. Tenten tightened again and moaned out loudly

Tenten: "_Lee… aahh I'm… I'm… AAHH!"_ she arched her back as her second orgasm flew through her body.

Lee: "_oh baby! Ahh… this… is… it…AH AHH AHHH!" _he made a few hard thrusts and came inside of her.

They both relaxed and breathed heavily next to one another. Lee cuddled her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Lee fought to stay awake but felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier. Tenten noticed and snuggled up close to him.

Tenten: "_it's okay if you sleep for a while babe… you need your strength for round two"_


End file.
